


Always

by squidney24



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Mostly Fluff, a tiny amount of pining, bc Im that bitch, set after Sasha beat Nia to face Ronnie at the Rumble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidney24/pseuds/squidney24
Summary: “You’re so amazing. You have no idea. You’re perfect.”The words fill her up with a pleasant warmth. Sasha feels her heart expanding inside her chest. All of the burdens and struggles in her life disappear the moment Bayley touches her. The only thing she sees, hears, and thinks is Bayley.Bayley. Bayley. Bayley.Sasha swallows back her tears and grips Bayley’s hand, “I love you. I love you.”





	Always

“You have no idea how amazing you are.”

Sasha is breathing heavily and wincing in pain after defeating Nia Jax and earning a chance at Ronda Rousey’s title. But she hears the words spoken by her best friend clearly. And feels Bayley’s soft hands cupping her cheeks. Sasha is in disbelief at the opportunity she’s earned tonight, having waited so long for another shot.

The adrenaline from the match is still coursing through her but the presence of Bayley calms her. Grounds her. She moves in closer to Bayley until she’s once again back in her arms. Bayley’s right arm easily wraps around her waist while her left-hand tangles into Sasha’s hair, gently tugging Sasha into her chest.

“You’re so amazing. You have no idea. You’re perfect.”

The words fill her up with a pleasant warmth. Sasha feels her heart expanding inside her chest. All of the burdens and struggles in her life disappear the moment Bayley touches her. The only thing she sees, hears, and thinks is Bayley.

Bayley. Bayley. Bayley.

Sasha swallows back her tears and grips Bayley’s hand, “I love you. I love you.”

Bayley hums and softly whispers, “I know. I love you too. You did amazing.”

Sasha nods shakily, pulling back to look at Bayley. Bayley’s smile lights up her eyes, and Sasha stares at her in awe. In an industry so saturated with jealousy and brutal competition, the only thing Sasha sees on Bayley’s face is pride.

She’s proud.

Proud of Sasha.

Silently, Sasha disagrees with Bayley’s former statement. Sasha has never been amazing. It’s always been Bayley.

Loyal, selfless Bayley.

Loving, gentle Bayley.

Bayley.

The only real home Sasha has ever known.

Her tag partner. Her best friend. Her soulmate.

Sasha is dragged from her thoughts by a soft hand cupping her cheek.

“Gotta go to the back, love. They’re giving the cue for the next match.”

Sasha nods. Bayley rolls out of the ring first, concerned eyes not leaving her as Sasha climbs through the ropes. As Sasha leans down, Bayley’s hand comes out to grab hers. She takes the help with a grateful smile. She steps down from the ring apron and winces at the impact despite Bayley bracing the fall.

Bayley’s arm wraps around her waist, and Sasha leans into her as she is guided backstage. Sasha makes her way to the back in a daze, lost at the surprise turn of events tonight. After so long, she finally has another opportunity.

She gains recognizance of her surroundings only from the sound of the locker room door shutting behind the pair of women. Looking around the room, Sasha immediately takes notice of the empty space. All of the other Raw women must have departed for the night.

At the knowledge, Sasha leans further into Bayley until she’s resting her entire weight against her best friend. Without a word of protest, Bayley supports her easily. She guides Sasha over to the lockers and slumps down against them until she’s resting on the floor.

Sasha follows, refusing to separate from Bayley for even a second. As she follows her down, she is maneuvered until she’s straddling Bayley.

Until the only thing she can feel is Bayley.

Warmth courses through Sasha again, her mind lost in the fog of comfort and safety and everything Bayley.

Again, Sasha feels a hand slip into her hair, this time carefully scratching her scalp. She hums lightly at the feeling and a dazed grin overtakes her without her control. She turns to bury her face into Bayley’s neck.

To burrow herself further into the woman she’s loved for so long.

“You were amazing out there. I wish you could see it. Wish you could know.”

Bayley. Bayley. Bayley.

Sasha’s hand moves to grip the front of Bayley’s shirt, a desperate attempt to keep the woman close. She needs Bayley.

The emotions stirred up inside her by the match are overwhelming. She’s feeling so much all at once. So much emotion with nowhere to release it.

So she directs it to Bayley.

The one person Sasha can trust with her feelings. The one person Sasha can be vulnerable with.

Her safe place.

Sasha clings to Bayley, intent on not letting her go for a while. Sasha did all this on her own for so long. No one there to comfort her in her losses. No one there to celebrate her wins.

But now?

Now, Sasha has Bayley.

“Thank you. Thank you,” Sasha chokes out.

“Shh,” Bayley hushes softly, “It’s all you, baby. Only need to thank yourself.”

Sasha pulls her head away from Bayley’s neck at the statement. Her hands move to cup Bayley’s cheeks. She stares at her, love and admiration shining in her eyes.

Sasha shakes her head, “No. No. I can’t do any of this without you. I don’t want to do it without you.”

A soft smile graces Bayley’s features. She turns her head slightly, allowing her to place a kiss on Sasha’s palm. In response, Sasha’s thumbs slowly stroke Bayley’s cheeks.

“You won’t have to,” Bayley reassures her.

Emotion starts to overwhelm her, and she leans further into Bayley, once again tucking her head into Bayley’s neck. Sasha hears her chuckle at the reaction. She feels the laugh vibrate through Bayley’s body.

God, Sasha could stay like this forever. She attempts to pull Bayley even further against her and releases a happy sigh into her neck. Unable to stop herself, Sasha places a gentle, affectionate kiss on Bayley’s neck.

The reaction is instantaneous.

Bayley’s laugh abruptly cuts off. Sasha feels her best friend tense and pulls back to look at her.

“Bay,” Sasha whispers, confused by Bayley’s sudden refusal to look her in the eyes.

Instead of looking at Sasha, Bayley’s eyes shift nervously around the room. Sasha stares at her, attempting to perceive the cause of the sudden shift in Bayley’s demeanor.

Slowly, Sasha moves her left hand up to Bayley. A single finger softly nudges her to look back at Sasha. Even though she doesn’t put enough pressure to turn Bayley, she compliantly moves to face her.

Bayley.

Always so willing to follow her lead.

More than happy to grant any wish Sasha has.

Their eyes connect. Bayley still seems nervous, and Sasha softens upon noticing.

“What happened, Bay?”

Bayley’s eyes flit away, but Sasha’s hand moving to fully cup her cheek draws her attention back. Again, accommodating Sasha’s unspoken desire.

“I—I,” Bayley swallows, “I just—”

Bayley’s eyes slip down to Sasha’s lips for an instant before quickly moving back up. The motion was so fast Sasha almost missed it.

But she didn’t.

Curiosity overtakes her, and she strokes Bayley’s cheek again with her thumb. Bayley’s eyes close, and she leans into the touch. A small grin appears on her face.

Sasha looks at Bayley in wonder. It’s her eyes falling to Bayley’s lips this time.

The silence in the locker room only fuels the feeling of intimacy between the two women. Sasha’s gaze remains on Bayley’s lips as her hand slips down. She pauses, hesitating, before moving to slowly trace Bayley’s bottom lip with her thumb.

Sasha hears a sharp, sudden inhale but Bayley doesn’t move away. Her eyes flicker up to notice Bayley’s are still closed.

She’s so perfect.

Sasha feels her chest swell up with love.

She’s loved Bayley for such a long time. But has never allowed herself to feel it so deeply. It’s so much, almost too much.

But, at the same time, it’s not enough.

She’s not close enough.

Sasha leans further into Bayley until their foreheads rest together. She feels every exhale from Bayley against her lips.

Sasha’s eyes slip closed.

Her lips shake a little bit.

Before she can move, Bayley moves first. Sasha feels a hand coming to rest gently on her lower back. The touch heightens the intimacy in the room. The room suddenly feels a lot hotter to Sasha now.

“Sasha—”

Bayley whispers her name reverently as if Sasha is someone divine. Someone deserving of praise. Of worship.

Bayley continues, voice so soft Sasha can barely hear her.

“What’s happening?”

“You know I love you, right?”

Sasha purposefully keeps her voice low too. Terrified to scare Bayley off if she speaks too loud. Afraid to break the spell that seems to be over both women.

“I know,” Bayley nods minutely, not wanting to move her head too much and break the contact with Sasha.

“And you love me too?”

“Always.”

Sasha pauses, taking in the word.

Always.

Sasha doesn’t know if Bayley means she always has loved Sasha or she always will love her. But she knows both are true for her.

“I need you to trust me, okay?”

“Okay,” Bayley confirms quietly.

Sasha hesitates, taking a deep breath and building her courage. Her thumb caresses Bayley’s cheek one more time. Then, slowly, Sasha leans even closer into her. Their lips are almost brushing. All Sasha has to do is move a few inches closer and she’ll be kissing her best friend.

Kissing Bayley.

Bayley sits unmoving, allowing Sasha to control what happens next. Her right hand still rests on the small of Sasha’s back while she moves her left hand to Sasha’s waist. Her lips hover mere inches from Sasha, but she has to wait. She’s always let Sasha decide where they stand and now is no different.

“Bay,” Sasha breathes nervously, “I—”

“It’s okay,” Bayley whispers, eyes still closed, “I trust you.”

A surge of confidence rushes through Sasha at the words and, before she can overthink it, she quickly moves forward the few inches it takes and slams her lips onto Bayley’s. The soft, gentle feeling in the air disappears and heat and passion consume Sasha.

Bayley eagerly returns the kiss, hand tightening on Sasha’s waist. Sasha whimpers into the kiss at the feeling, hands moving up from Bayley’s cheeks to yank Bayley’s ponytail holder off and bury both of her hands in her hair.

Sasha moves her legs to wrap around Bayley. Pressing closer into Sasha’s kiss, Bayley lets out a small groan of approval and moves one of her hands to grip Sasha’s thigh. The air in the room is beginning to get heavy with tension just as the locker room door suddenly slams open.

Sasha reacts instantly, leaping wildly back from Bayley and landing on her butt a few feet away. Bayley remains sitting against the lockers with widened eyes and disheveled hair. Sasha looks fearfully at Bayley gasping heavy breaths before her eyes dart over to the door.

She sees Ember Moon staring at them in horror, frozen in the doorway. She looks at them in shock, mouth opening and closing without saying anything. Her eyes frantically dart around the room, noticing they are the only three in here. She seems to finally process what’s going on and becomes visibly panicked at her sudden interruption.

“Um, I—” Ember stutters out, “I think I hear, um, Natalya calling for me. Yep! That’s definitely- definitely Natalya. I’ve gotta gay-GO. I have to GO!”

She pauses for a few seconds before abruptly turning and fleeing the room without another word. The door slams shut behind her as the room is plunged back into sudden silence. A new tension appears in the room. The unexpected interruption has broken both girls from their trance, leaving neither knowing how to proceed.

Sasha’s eyes are fixed on the floor. Her posture is tense and guarded. She doesn’t like being forced into unpredictable situations. Bayley kissed her back, but what does that mean? What does Bayley want? Sasha isn’t sure she would like the answer and quickly begins to throw her guards back up.

At the same time, Bayley is rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. Having their kiss so abruptly interrupted leaves Bayley without any idea what to do next. She still feels a little dazed from the kiss and can’t quite figure out the right thing to say. This wasn’t what Bayley had planned. She was supposed to tell Sasha how she feels BEFORE kissing her. Now, she has no clue what to do.

Bayley has to say something though.

“Sasha—” Bayley begins shakily.

Sasha’s head jerks up at the prompt. She looks at Bayley, fear painted all over her features. She darts up to her feet and interrupts Bayley before she can continue.

“We gotta go back to our room. Early morning tomorrow. Need some sleep,” Sasha spits out frantically.

Hurriedly, she turns and moves to her locker. She quickly pulls street clothes on over her wrestling attire and yanks her bag out of the locker.

Bayley is stunned at the response and stands to her feet as well. She watches Sasha curiously, confused by the sudden shift in attitude. How does Sasha go from kissing her...like that… to wanting away from Bayley as soon as possible?

Instead of gathering her things, Bayley walks over just as Sasha shuts her locker. She whirls around, bag in her hands, and jumps at Bayley’s close proximity. She presses herself back against the locker, attempting to avoid Bayley’s piercing gaze.

“What are you doing, Sasha?”

Sasha adjusts the heavy bag on her shoulder. Bayley immediately notices the action and her focus shifts for a moment. Sasha’s back is hurting. She swiftly removes the bag from Sasha and throws it over her own shoulder. A small smile appears on Sasha’s face before she can school her features into a neutral expression.

“What happened? Where have you gone, Sash?”

Sasha looks up at Bayley tentatively, “I’m—I’m right here.”

Bayley watches her critically, “Why do you want to leave so suddenly?”

“Don’t know,” Sasha mumbles, eyes back on the floor, “Tired.”

Bayley stands silently, taking in Sasha’s words and observing her body language. She sighs and takes a step back from her. She’s not getting anywhere with Sasha tonight. This conversation will have to wait. Bayley frowns at Sasha, then turns to her own locker. Silently, she gathers her things together and lifts her own bag onto her shoulder.

Sasha watches with regretful eyes, wishing she had the courage to speak up but knowing she doesn’t.

Coward.

Always a coward when it comes to being honest about her feelings.

And god knows she feels so much every time she looks at Bayley.

“Let’s go, Sash.”

Bayley’s voice startles Sasha out of her thoughts. Bayley walks past her wordlessly without even a glance in Sasha’s direction. The cold reaction stings Sasha, but she knows she only brought it on herself.

She makes her way over to the door and sighs in relief at the sight of Bayley holding it open for her. She may not be happy, but she hasn’t shut Sasha out completely. As she walks past her, Sasha gives Bayley a small, grateful smile.

Bayley nods, letting Sasha pass her before following.

Sasha hears the locker room door swing closed behind them and glances back momentarily. Just a few minutes ago, she was on the floor in that locker room having the best kiss of her life. Now, she can’t even bring herself to discuss it, fear and insecurity incapacitating her.

Sasha turns back, and the two women continue down the hall together in silence.

Unable to help herself, she continuously glances at Bayley as the two walk down the hall toward the car garage. However, Bayley remains resolute, never sparing a glance in Sasha’s direction. Sasha can’t help but pout at the reaction, having never quite handled a lack of Bayley’s attention well.

Why can’t Sasha just say something?

_Bayley, I’m so in love with you._

_That was the best kiss of my life._

_Kiss me again._

_And please, please, don’t ever stop._

She can’t get the words to leave her mouth though. Too scared of the consequences. Too scared of something going wrong. What if Bayley thinks it’s a mistake? What if she only wants Sasha, but she doesn’t love her too?

Sasha can’t handle the possibility of being told her feelings aren’t returned. Won’t ever be returned. Not knowing means there’s a possibility. There’s a chance that every touch, every hug, every word from Bayley is meant in every way Sasha so desperately wants her to mean it. Bayley loving her is still feasible even though it’s uncertain.

The idea of knowing…

What if Sasha is wrong? What if there’s no possibility?

Sasha can’t be alone again.

She can’t lose Bayley to anyone else.

No one will love Sasha like Bayley loves her. No one will take care of her like Bayley takes care of her. No one will make her feel like Bayley makes her feel.

And no one could want Bayley as much as Sasha wants her.

The trunk of a car closing pulls Sasha from her thoughts. She watches as Bayley moves to the passenger side of the car and opens the front door. This has been a habit Bayley formed since they started riding together years ago. No matter how many times Sasha attempted to convince Bayley she didn’t need someone to open her door, Bayley always did.

Sasha shoots her a small, timid smile and climbs into the passenger’s seat. Silently, Bayley closes the door behind her and makes her way around the car and into the driver’s side. Watching her tug her seatbelt on, Sasha again becomes acutely aware of the heavy silence looming over the two.

Trying to speak, she opens and closes her mouth several times. Trying so hard to let the words out. To be honest.

But she doesn’t.

Instead, she turns to buckle her own belt and stares down at her phone while Bayley pulls out of the parking garage. Bayley turns to look behind her as she begins to back up, bracing her arm on the headrest of her seat.

Unable to stop herself, Sasha’s eyes move to linger on Bayley’s bicep. Those extra Crossfit sessions with Seth and Becky have...definitely helped.

“Sasha!”

“Huh? What?” Sasha splutters nervously, eyes darting away from Bayley’s arm.

“I asked if you ate at catering tonight. If not, we need to get you something on the way back to the room,” Bayley repeats, patient as always.

So kind.

Always good.

Bayley.

“I’ve already eaten, so we can just head back to the room.”

Bayley nods in agreement while pulling out onto the highway. Silence consumes the car again as they make their way to their hotel. Trying to lessen the tension, Sasha leans over to turn the radio on. She fiddles with the dial for a minute before settling on a station.

Leaning back against the seat, Sasha closes her eyes for a moment. What has she done? Bayley and her have never had a problem talking. Even when they were fighting, at least they were still speaking to each other.

Now, Bayley has her eyes firmly set on the road and has shown no indication that she plans to speak to Sasha for the rest of the night.

Was kissing Bayley a mistake?

If so, then it’s probably the best mistake Sasha has ever made. She can still feel the tingles of heat on her skin when she thinks about their moment in the locker room. It wasn’t what Sasha had imagined her first kiss with Bayley would be like.

But, in the moment, Sasha could almost feel the desire burning between them. She had thrown everything she had into that kiss. Desperate for Bayley to know— to feel— how much Sasha wants her.

And she swears she felt the same. The almost possessive way Bayley had gripped her side. The groan that slipped out when Sasha’s legs wrapped around her.

It all seemed to indicate Bayley returning all of Sasha’s feelings. But, instead of reassuring her, the knowledge left Sasha gripped by panic and fear. It seems an almost certainty that Bayley wants her.

But what does she want from Sasha?

Does she love Sasha too?

Or, did Bayley just get caught up in the moment?

Sasha can’t even recall the last time Bayley mentioned being involved in any kind of relationship, either romantic or sexual. Maybe it’s just been so long for her that she would have kissed anyone back. It wasn’t that she wanted Sasha. Maybe Bayley just wanted someone. And Sasha was there.

That’s why she can’t have this conversation. She was comfortable with not knowing. With the uncertainty. Because that meant Bayley got to stay a fantasy. Sasha got to wait, holding onto the hope that, one day, Bayley would sweep into the room and tell Sasha she loves her too. Tell Sasha she’s always loved her.

And they could be happy.

Happy together.

But, knowing how Bayley feels?

Well, that steals the fantasy away. There’s no ‘one day’ anymore.

It’s yes or no.

Yes, Bayley loves her too.

Or, no. She doesn’t feel the same. No, she doesn’t love Sasha. At least not the way Sasha wants her too.

And she doesn’t know if she can handle that.

How can she stand by Bayley’s side every day as her tag team partner and best friend, knowing it will never be more? How can she ride with Bayley? Room with Bayley? How can Sasha come to work every day and see her?

It’s better not to know. Not knowing is better than being told that she will never be loved back. The more she thinks about it the more her thoughts begin to repeat on a loop. Always ending with the same question.

What if Bayley doesn’t love her too?

As the drive continues, Sasha can feel tiredness seep into her bones. She focuses on the buildings they are passing by, and, after a few more minutes, she falls asleep.

 

X

 

Sasha’s startled awake by the sound of Bayley’s door shutting. She tiredly blinks her eyes, glancing around to pinpoint her whereabouts. The door beside her opens, and Sasha sees Bayley looking at her.

“C’mon,” Bayley encourages gently, “We’ll get our bags later. Got some stuff still up in the room. Let’s just get you to bed.”

Drearily, still not fully awake, Sasha struggles momentarily to unbuckle her seatbelt. When she hears the customary click, she slumps out of the car. Bayley’s arm immediately comes around her, moving her gently to the side while she shuts the car door. Sasha looks at Bayley and notices that she must have pulled her hair back up sometime while Sasha was sleeping.

“C’mon,” Bayley mutters guiding her with a gentle hand on her waist.

Sasha compliantly moves forward, resting some of her weight on Bayley, who is not impeded by the extra weight she’s guiding around. They continue on their path and make their way into the lobby of the hotel. By the time they’ve made their way into the elevator, Sasha has fully woken back up.

Why was Bayley being so sweet to her again?

“Why’re you being so nice?” Sasha mutters, rubbing her eyes.

Bayley sighs.

“You’re tired.”

Sasha looks up at Bayley, who is still standing directly by her side.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

The elevator dings. The conversation fades away again as the doors slide open and both girls make their way down the hall. This time Sasha walks on her own. No Bayley to hold her up. She wishes she had pretended to still be half-awake.

When they reach their door, Bayley slides the keycard into the slot. Sasha hears the customary click, and Bayley pushes the door open. She walks inside, careful to hold the door open for Sasha.

When Sasha has reached the bed, she hears the door close behind her. She lingers in her spot for a moment, back to Bayley. She knows Bayley is watching her. Waiting for her. Sasha closes her eyes tightly for a moment and breathes sharply through her nose.

Then, she turns around.

“Are you still tired?”

Sasha stares at Bayley. Pauses. Hesitates.

“Yes.”

Bayley nods stiffly. Her gaze shifts to the ground, and Sasha notices her eyes are shut. She made the wrong decision. Again. She always does. Bayley gave her the chance to change her mind. To address the tense awkwardness in the air.

But she’s still a coward.

A coward with a heart locked away in her chest that belongs to someone else. That belongs to Bayley.

The heart feels wrong. Out of place. Like she has taken property that isn’t hers. Stolen a possession that wasn’t hers to take back. Hidden it away deep inside her where no one can find it.

Where no one can see the words inscribed in permanent ink on her heart.

Bayley. Bayley. Bayley.

Her heart has belonged to Bayley for so long. It feels foreign trapped inside her chest.

“Let’s just go to bed then.”

The words by Bayley draw Sasha back to the real world. Before she can stop herself, her gaze darts to Bayley. The woman looks tired. Exhausted. She reaches up and tugs her ponytail loose. Sasha watches with hitched breath as her hair falls down around her shoulders.

She forces herself to take a deep breath and turn around.

Without any more words, the women easily work around each other as both get ready for bed. No communication is needed. The routine is so embedded in them both. They move with fluidity and ease. Knowing what each will do next without either saying a word.

When Sasha finishes her skincare routine, she finally settles her glasses on her face. Even though it’s just a short walk back to the bed, she likes to have them right beside her when she wakes up.

She pulls the bathroom door open to see Bayley tugging a tank top on. Her breath catches at the sight of Bayley’s bare back. Even though she’s seen the same sight before, after their kiss in the locker room, it’s different.

New again. Filled with new knowledge of Bayley. How she kisses. How she feels pressed completely against Sasha. A hint of how Bayley might touch her.

Sasha feels the ghost of Bayley’s tight grip on her side. Can almost hear the hungry grunt let out when Sasha wrapped herself around Bayley. The heat in the room flashes through Sasha’s mind.

Bayley wanted her.

She swallows. Now is not the time. She forces her gaze to shift to the bed where she is surprised to see Bayley has already settled.

She must have been lost in her head for too long.

Bayley’s eyes stay focused on her phone as Sasha climbs into bed beside her. Just like always, they booked a room with a single bed.

Sasha always says it’s because it’s cheaper and more convenient. In this industry, it’s smart to save money where they can. None of them can ever know if they’ll have another match any time they step into the ring. One wrong move and their next paycheck could be the last one they ever see from the WWE.

Sasha wonders how many people she’s really fooling with that line.

Once Sasha is settled into bed, she reaches over and turns the bedside lamp off. The room is plunged into darkness. The silence in the room echoes even louder in the dark. Loneliness creeps over Sasha. So used to having Bayley make some form of contact with her.

Bayley has always been a cuddler.

In the early days, Sasha would complain. Pretend to want her space. But she always gave in when Bayley persisted.

Eventually, Sasha decided voicing fake complaints wasn’t worth it anymore.

Now, Sasha feels cold. She feels alone, even with Bayley laying right beside her in bed. Sasha shuffles around trying to get comfortable. She takes her glasses off and rests them on the nightstand beside her.

She moves to lay on her back. Hands settling on her stomach. She closes her eyes and lets out a sigh.

After a few minutes, Sasha is no closer to sleep. Frustrated, she gives up on the prospect momentarily, and her eyes open again.

Out of the corner of her eye, she can barely make out that Bayley has put her phone down. Both have settled into bed for the night. Knowing there will be no more words exchanged between them tonight, Sasha shuts her eyes again.

She won’t get much sleep tonight.

The silence between the two is so deep it’s echoing behind her eyelids. Refusing to allow the exhaustion Sasha feels lull her to sleep. When she hears the sound of covers shifting, Sasha almost thinks she’s hallucinating.

But she hears Bayley’s voice clearly.

“You know what? Fuck this.”

Before Sasha can fully process the words, a weight is on top of her. Hands touch her, one sliding onto her waist and the other gripping her hair.

In the blink of an eye, Bayley’s lips slam onto hers for the second time that day.

A surprised noise escapes Sasha. Almost instantly, the noise morphs into a moan. When she finally processes what’s happening, Sasha pushes back against Bayley eagerly. Her arms wrap around Bayley’s neck, pulling Bayley tighter against her.

Lips move together desperately. The only sounds in the room are the quiet noises escaping into each other’s mouths. A new tension comes to life in the room. Once again, the only thing Sasha can feel is Bayley.

Bayley’s mouth leaves hers. A whine of protest escapes Sasha. But, before she can voice any complaints, she feels lips against her neck. Lips moving down. A tongue slips out and presses firmly into her neck. Teeth graze the sensitive skin.

“Oh, God,” Sasha whimpers into the air.

Bayley grunts into her collarbone at the words, seemingly pleased by the reaction. Her hand slips under Sasha’s shirt and touches bare skin. The sensations coursing through Sasha are overwhelming.

She wants. She wants.

For an instant, her mind clears.

“Wait. Stop. No,” Sasha rushes out through heavy breaths.

Her eyes feel heavy. Clouded. Like she can’t see straight.

Bayley was all over her, but the weight quickly disappears. Sasha’s eyes snap open to see Bayley scramble off the bed. Her hands tangle into her own hair. Sasha leans to her side, turning the lamp back on. Flooding the room with light.

Bayley looks at her, eyes wide and distressed.

“Oh, God. Oh, God,” Bayley shakes her head insistently, “Sasha, I’m so sorry.I- I thought.”

Sasha moves forward onto her knees to get closer to Bayley. To calm her down. But before she can say anything, Bayley continues.

“No, no. It doesn’t matter what I thought,” Bayley scolds herself, “I didn’t ask. Oh, God. I-I- Sasha. I’m sorry. I’ll— Look, I’ll go get another room, okay? I shouldn’t have touched you. Oh, God.”

The suggestion that Bayley could be leaving the room snaps Sasha into action. She moves to the edge of their bed to reach Bayley. Her hands grip Bayley’s shoulders and tug her closer until their foreheads rest together. At the contact, Bayley seems to calm slightly. Sasha allows her a few moments before speaking.

“No,” Sasha whispers, breath ghosting Bayley’s lips, “Don’t leave. Don’t apologize. You can— you don’t— you don’t have to ask. It’s okay.”

“I— I don’t?” Bayley breathes out.

Sasha detects a hint of amazement in Bayley’s voice and shakes her head minutely.

“Of course you don’t.”

There’s a silence in the room again. Bayley is hesitating.

“Why did you say no, then?” Bayley questions, sadness and concern warring within her.

Sasha swallows roughly. A huge part of Sasha urges her to shut the conversation down. Instincts embedded deeply inside her for most of her life tell her to run away. Avoid. But Sasha just can’t do it anymore. There’s no more hiding. No more running.

“I can’t,” Sasha pauses and takes a deep breath.

She pulls back from Bayley to look her in the eyes clearly.

“I can’t have you, like that, and not— not have—”

“Not have what?” Bayley gently questions, trying to walk the fine line between encouraging Sasha and pressuring her. She doesn’t want to be shut out again.

“Not have you completely.”

Bayley furrows her eyebrows, the statement not clicking. In her mind, her actions were clear. She loves Sasha. She wants to be with Sasha. That’s why she kissed her again. So, what does Sasha want that Bayley hasn’t given to her already?

“What do you mean?”

“We can’t just have sex, Bayley,” Sasha asserts, the tiniest hint of frustration slipping out, “I can’t handle just having sex with you.”

“Oh,” Bayley blinks for a few seconds before her eyes widen, “OH. Well, we don’t, um, we don’t have to. We don’t ever have to have sex if you don’t like it.”

“If I don’t like it? What are you talking about?”

“You said you don’t want to have sex,” Bayley answers matter-of-factly, “And that’s okay, Sasha. You don’t ever have to do anything with me that you don’t—”

“It’s NOT that I don’t—”

“No,” Bayley interjects, “You don’t need to justify yourself. Sasha, there is nothing wrong with not liking sex. It’s perfectly norm—”

“Oh my God! I like having sex, Bayley!”

The loud declaration silences the room. Sasha pinches the bridge of her nose, shaking her head. When she looks back up, Bayley looks stricken. Upset. Sasha feels like she kicked a puppy.

“So, you just, um,” Bayley says lowly, eyes on the bed, “You don’t wanna. You don’t wanna have sex with me, then. Um, that’s okay. I’m—I’m sorry.”

Sasha lets out a frustrated noise, “Ugh, Bayley. You’re not— I WANT to have sex with you, okay?”

Bayley looks at her strangely, “Just not right now?”

“No!” Sasha declares angrily, irritated at not being understood again.

“No, you don’t want to have sex with me right now?”

“No, you big idiot,” Sasha growls, “I can’t JUST have sex with you because I’m in love with you!”

It only takes a few seconds for Sasha to realize what she said. Her eyes widen, realizing that she’s finally put it all out there. Finally said it. And, no matter what, she can’t take it back. She looks at Bayley fearfully.

Bayley’s expression remains confused for a few more seconds before a wide grin emerges on her face, “Oh, sweet!”

“...sweet?”

Sasha feels like she’s having some kind of out of body experience. She has to be dreaming right now. Out of all the reactions to Sasha being in love with her, Bayley’s response is, “sweet?” What kind of answer is THAT?

“Yeah,” Bayley grins, “I thought maybe we’d just say it, y’know, sometime after having sex. It’s kinda backwards but you wouldn’t talk to me. So, I thought maybe we could wait on the talking and I could just ask you to be my girlfriend after—”

For the first time, real hope emerges in Sasha. She feels lighter. Looking at Bayley longingly, Sasha aches for Bayley to finally say it. They’re so close. Sasha can feel it. She just needs Bayley to—

“—having sex. But this totally works too.”

Bayley’s grin is wide, completely oblivious to the tailspin she’s just pushed Sasha into. A matching grin emerges onto Sasha’s face, and she can’t stop a happy laugh from leaving her.

“So, are you gonna ask me?” Sasha questions coyly.

“Ask you what?”

Sasha shakes her head and rolls her eyes, grin still on her face.

“Ask me to be your girlfriend, Bayley.”

“Oh. OH, okay. Gotcha.”

Sasha’s heart feels light. Bayley hasn’t said anything yet, but she already feels breathless. Everything she wanted is right here. Being handed to her. Her eyes brighten, locked on Bayley.

Hers. Hers. Hers.

“Sasha,” Bayley morphs her face into a serious expression, “Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

Sasha’s grin widens, “Yeah. Yes. I think I’d like that.”

“Sweet,” Bayley grins back.

Sasha shakes her head good-naturedly. A dork. She’s dating an absolute dork.

Dating.

She’s dating Bayley.

Sasha darts forward again, hands returning to Bayley’s cheeks. She leans in to kiss her girlfriend but hands on her shoulders stop her. Sasha’s eyes open to look at Bayley questioningly.

“Before we do this,” Bayley says, expression gentle and loving, “I want you to know I love you too. So much. And I’ll always take care of you. And treat you good. And make sure that—”

“Shut up,” Sasha interrupts, heart full but so impatient.

She leans forward and quickly closes the gap between the two. Her lips press against Bayley’s for their third kiss of the day. Bayley’s hands instantly slip under Sasha’s shirt to grasp her waist. Sasha grips Bayley’s shirt and tugs her backward onto the bed. On top of her.

Their lips still locked together. The weight on top of her. The hands on her body.

It’s all Bayley.

All she ever wanted.

Bayley. Bayley.

Bayley.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless plug: My tumblr is bisexualshrug
> 
> Also, I can't believe I actually returned from hiatus. Do not expect anything else. Maybe.


End file.
